


Подарок

by Vivens



Series: Всегда вместе [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV First Person, Posted Elsewhere, Slice of Life, how to expose these tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivens/pseuds/Vivens
Summary: Уже скоро новый год. Остался буквально день и стены нашего приюта решили украсить: теперь на некоторых стенах в коридорах висят гирлянды, в комнатах у детей повесили самодельные снежинки, а в главном холле стоит небольшая, но уютная елка.А я с нетерпением жду в столовой, когда объявится Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Всегда вместе [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846150
Kudos: 1





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> также работа размещена на русскоязычной платформе: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8378243

Уж не знаю, как планировал провести новый год Кроули, но скажу точно — это что-то немыслимое, что иногда выходит за пределы норм и устоев, но невыносимо притягательное.

Его поведения всегда заставляло меня задуматься, а зачем, собственно, я с ним дружу? Но эта дружба, одно из единственных радостных вещей в моей жизни. Я очень сильно ее берегу — многие со мной не разговаривают и сторонятся. Но я не понимаю, почему? Что же такого плохого я сделал, что все мои одногодки со мной не дружат, не говоря уже про старших.

Так что именно Кроули спасает меня от одиночества — нет, я мог бы проводить время и за книгами, но иногда становилось _уныло_. Настолько, что не хотелось ни блинов, приготовленных рукой Кроули, ни читать книги, которые пылятся в библиотеке, и которые прочитаны по три раза от корки до корки.

Кроули всегда как-либо защищал меня — даже от того же Гавриила. Он помогал, заботился, незаметно, но все же. А когда я хотел его отблагодарить и называл его самым-лучшим-хорошим-милым другом, он ответил со злостью, что он не _милый_ и не _добрый_. Это меня тогда очень огорчило, но я скрыл это. Хотя думаю, Кроули все же заметил — и спустя парочку часов принёс мне блины и какао. Я был очень тронут.

И когда Кроули, в предновогодние дни начал меня сторониться, в начале, я не придал этому значения. Затем, спустя пару дней полного игнорирования, я все же решил спросить, что в конце концов происходит. И наткнулся на ту же стену игнорирования и молчания. Было обидно, я даже посидел пару минут, обдумывая, что же сделал не так. Может я слишком часто его отвлекают? Или же наоборот он хочет больше внимания? С Кроули никогда не бываешь уверенным, и иногда это выстраивалось в ссоры и разногласия.

«А что если подарить Кроули подарок на новый год? Он обрадуется? Или ему не нужен будет мой подарок, да и я сам в праздничные дни? Нет, я точно ошибаюсь. Он будет очень даже рад!»

С такими мыслями я решил думать над подарком, моему «близкому человеку».

***

И это был полный _провал_. Я уже пару дней раздумываю над подарком, и ни к какому конкретному выводу до сих пор не пришёл. А это очень важно! Как важно и то, что Кроули все еще меня игнорирует. Сколько бы раз не подходил, он либо отворачивался и ничего не говорил, либо просто убегал.

Сейчас я сижу в общей столовой, лихорадочно думая, что же все-таки делать? Уже пару недель со мной никто не сидит — а раньше, со мной все время находился Кроули, и развлекал меня разговорами. Грустно вздохнув, я покидаю это место, бросив взгляд на своего друга — и всего на секунду ловлю в ответ его взгляд. Он тут же отворачивается и заводит какой-то интересный разговор со своими друзьями.

Весь оставшийся день я сижу в библиотеке — в ней мне очень уютно, но к сожалению, я не нахожу покоя, хоть мадам Трейси меня и успокаивает — это наша новая библиотекарша, которая часто меня поддерживает и спрашивает о моем самочувствии. Я пока не рассказывал ей про свои проблемы, но думаю в скором времени поведаю ей.

Ну и правда, как только вспомнил — вот и мадам Трейси. Снова подходит ко мне и интересуется как прошёл мой день — я не выдержал и рассказал ей: как меня игнорирует мой хороший друг, что скоро новый год и, может быть, я смогу с ним помириться если подарю подарок, но что подарить не знаю…

Пару минут посидев в тишине, после того как я поделился информацией с милой женщиной, она все же заговорила и спросила, что же нужно такого моему другу, что я смог бы подарить. А я лишь пожимаю плечами, и отвечаю, что ничего не знаю.

Следом следует еще пару минут молчания, и снова мадам Трейси меня спрашивает:

— Твой друг, это тот милый рыжеволосый мальчик? Который все время ходит зимой без шапки.

Я сижу с недоумением, и не понимаю, как же так? Как эта милая женщина смогла догадаться?

— О дорогой, это было не сложно, в конце концов вы часто друг на друга тайком смотрите, когда другой не видит.

— Правда? — я с небольшим шоком думаю, что Кроули _правда_ на меня смотрит? Что я ему небезразличен? И что не все потеряно? — Стойте, стойте, _без шапки_?

— Ну да, а ты не замечал? Как я не смотрю из своих окон, так он без шарфа, без шапки, так и в расстегнутой куртке, — коротко улыбается мадам.

Ну как так можно, Кроули, ты же простудишься. И кто за тобой присмотрит? Своим друзьям, насколько я знаю, ты никогда не говорил свои слабости, так что будешь просто молчать, а потом несколько месяцев лежать с осложнением.

— Нужно купить ему все эти вещи, чтобы он не заболел! — решительно говорю я. — Постойте, но ведь у меня совсем нет денег…

— Ох не расстраивайся, милый, ты можешь сам их сделать, а вернее — связать для него. Это же намного лучше.

— Но я совсем не умею… — подавленно говорю я.

— Тогда я с радостью тебе помогу, ведь я-то умею, — мадам Трейси засмеялась.

***

Это _очень_ сложно: сдерживаться с Азирафаэлем. И очень больно смотреть, как он ходит один, места себе не находит, и пытается со мной заговорить, но не получая этого же в ответ, с грустным личиком, уходит. Да если бы я мог заговорить и не рассказать про свой сюрприз, то мы оба не мучились! Но опять же, что-то скрывать рядом с Азирафаэлем для меня невозможно.

Но, мой милый ангел, осталось совсем немного потерпеть. Совсем чуть-чуть и будет новый год, и все вернётся на круги своя.

***

И вот, уже скоро новый год. Остался буквально день и стены нашего приюта решили украсить: теперь на некоторых стенах в коридорах висят гирлянды, в комнатах у детей повесили самодельные снежинки, а в главном холле стоит небольшая, но уютная елка.

А я с нетерпением жду в столовой, когда объявится Кроули. Мы с мадам Трейси совсем недавно закончили вязать подарок для него, и теперь, я немного нервно думаю, а понравится ли Кроули мой подарок? Или он вообще не захочет со мной говорить? Столько вопросов за эти несколько минут в моей голове почти приводят меня в панику, но к счастью, в помещение заходит Кроули и не думая, я направляюсь навстречу ему.

Так как он разговаривал со своими друзьями, мне пришлось отвлечь его, а когда он повернулся и прожег меня своим золотым взглядом — в начале нашего знакомства я не думал, что такой цвет глаз у людей вообще бывает — я, пока не передумал, сказал место встречи и время, а дождавшись неуверенно кивка с его стороны быстро удалился. Я когда убегал, чувствовал его взгляд на себе, но и не только он на меня смотрел — все его друзья переводили взгляды то на него, то на убегающего меня.

Я весь день провел как на иголках — настолько я ожидал нашей с Кроули встречи. Мне было интересны его мысли на этот счет, и я целый день гадал, какова будет его реакция.

А когда наступило _то_ время, я вытащил из-под кровати свой упакованный подарок и быстро побежал на место встречи, а именно на наше любимое — крышу приюта. А когда пришёл, я увидел ожидающего меня Кроули — он смотрел вдаль и нервно что-то сжимал в руках. Я подошёл ближе и увидел упаковочную бумагу, но не успел я даже подумать, как Кроули со мной заговорил:

— И зачем же ты меня позвал? — с непроницаемым голосом прозвучал Кроули.

— Такое дело… — я немного замялся. — Скоро ведь новый год…и я подумал, что было бы неплохо с тобой помириться…

— А мы разве ссорились? — перебил меня рыжеволосый.

— Но ты же со мной не разговаривал, избегал… — я совсем не понял его поведение, это же было _очевидно_ , что он меня избегал из-за чего-то такого, что я совершил не задумываясь.

— Понимаешь, я вел себя так, чтобы кое-что скрыть и обидел тебя, — со вздохом произнёс Кроули, и в его голосе проскальзывала _вина_? Кроули посмотрел на меня и пригласил сесть рядом. Я не отказался.

— И что же это такое, что ты скрыл?

— Это… — Кроули промолчал, ненадолго задумываясь, видимо, собираясь с мыслями, но ни к чему не пришёл.

— На самом деле я не с пустыми руками, — издалека начал я. — Как я уже говорил, скоро новый год, и я решил…что было бы неплохо тебе что-нибудь подарить. Ты ведь мой хороший друг… — к концу предложения я совсем стих и стушевался.

Я медленно вытащил из-за своей куртки свёрток, и чуть погодя медленно протянул его Кроули. Он смотрел на подарок с изумлением, и несвойственным ему смущением. А я ожидал, когда же он возьмёт свёрток, но с каждой минутой ожидания все больше сомневался. Но Кроули спустя время, также медленно взял подарок и откровенно завис с ним.

— Что ж, раз так, то и это тебе, — со смешком Кроули протянул мне свой свёрток, что держал в руках. Он был ощутимо тяжёлым.

Мы с минуту разглядывали обертки, а затем, почти синхронно потянулись распаковывать их. Со стороны Кроули послышался вздох, а я рассматривал две книги, о которых давно мечтал, и теплый плед в своих руках, настолько теплый, что заменил бы мне одеяло, а потом я перевёл взгляд на выпавшего из реальности друга.

— Кроули, это же… — неуверенно протянул я.

— Да, это те книги, про которые ты мне трещал несколько месяцев, — не менее неуверенно протянул мой собеседник. Он кивнул на шапку и шарф. — А это ты в магазине купил? Откуда тогда деньги?

— Я сам…вернее мне помогали, но большую часть я сам связал, — я смущённо улыбнулся.

Он лишь проговорил «невероятно», и натянул мои подарки на голову и шею. Ему очень шло.

Кроули смущённо прокашлялся, а я понял, что сказал это вслух. Он счастливо улыбался, а я не отставал от него.

Мы просто сидели, смотрели на подарки и улыбались друг другу. Затем я расправил плед, подаренный Кроули, накрыл наши плечи и положил голову на плечо такому прекрасному человеку.

— Большое спасибо, — тихо проговорил я, со счастьем в голосе.

— Тебе тоже, — и Кроули склонил голову в ответ и ткнулся губами мне в макушку. Я лишь плотней прижался к нему.


End file.
